


Halloween Times

by roseandremus



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Halloween Costumes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Halloween Times

Morgan had forgotten his go-bag at the office yesterday, so he decided to snatch it quick before going over to Penelope's for Halloween. The ride up to the office felt longer that it usually did, but Morgan ignored it. He walked into the bullpen expecting it to be empty except you were there. Morgan thought back to the conversations about what everyone was doing today, and he couldn't recall you saying you were going to do anything.

He snuck up quietly behind you to whisper in your ear, "What do you think you are doing?"  
He had to give you credit for not picking up your gun, but your tone was an unexpected one, "I haven't done holidays in a long time. I am doing my usual Halloween, but what are you doing here? Don't you have a Penelope party to get ready for?"  
Morgan lifted up his duffel bag to answer your question so he wouldn't get side tracked. He took in the work you were doing and asked, "Back up a minute to the you haven't celebrated holidays in years. Why don't you join me at Penelope's tonight? I've got the perfect last minute costume. I promise it will be more exciting than old cases."  
You held a straight face for what seemed much too long in Morgan's opinion, but the smile you cracked allowed him to breathe. You didn't say anything as you put your files away or as you followed Morgan to his car. You didn't say a single thing until Morgan sat you down on his couch and brought out his last minute outfit.  
"You have got to be kidding me," was all you muttered in the sight of his last minute costume. It was knee-length cloth that looked similar to a bride's dress with yellow eyed contacts and a ripped veil.  
Morgan looked from you to the outfit and smoothly added, "I was originally going to make Pretty Boy be the match to my outfit of Frankenstein, but he managed to convince me to not. So, you get to be my Frankenstein bride. Besides, you'll make a great bride." Morgan may have winked at you when he uttered that last sentence, but you didn't care anymore. You were happy for the thought put into the outfit even if it was a wedding dress and not meant for you.  
You glanced from the loose looking dress to Morgan and back before standing up, crossing the room and taking the outfit to Morgan's bathroom saying, "I better not regret this Morgan otherwise you are dead. You hear me?"  
Morgan's laughs sounded throughout his apartment, and you smiled. You had thanked the Bureau for making you wear contacts at some point in your career, because this monstrosity would have been five times worse if you had to ask Morgan how to put in contacts. The dress was a new experience, but you walked it off happy Morgan didn't have heals. The veil was left on the couch, because you had told Morgan that there was no way in hell you were putting that on. Morgan allowed the alteration and poured you a glass of wine before leaving to get ready.  
You drank the wine in the glass and left it at that remembering the last time you went anywhere with Penelope. You ended up looking around Morgan's place, and before you knew it Morgan was out and watching you. He lifted his keys up and jingled them before opening the door for you saying, "Brides first."  
Safe to say, you gave him the finger and a very fake curtsy. The two of you erupted in laughter that settled around the time you reached the car. He drove since it was his car, and the two of you arrived before you knew it. Morgan led the way to Penelope's and you followed observing the different ways the two of you could have been killed just now.  
The moment you walked in the door you were in Penelope's arms and being complimented on your outfit. You were able to get past her when she saw Morgan as monster Frankenstein. You ended up next to the Doctor Who dressed Spencer Reid who looked a little bit like a little kid in a candy shop where every thing is free.  
"This was supposed to be you," you informed him a moment later after getting another drink. "I was supposed to go home after work to my cat and a movie. You were supposed to the bride of the monster in Frankenstein. How does it feel to be a free man?"  
Spencer looked at you weirdly before answering in his usual actually voice, "It feels good. How did you get Morgan to let you out of the veil? He absolutely refused to let me take it off last year. I learned my lesson, and now it is your turn." After another moment of silence between the two of you he added, "You could always go home, no one will be offended."  
You looked him in the eyes and replied, "And miss the very adult Truth or Dare I have heard so much about? Maybe after your drunk so I can say I've seen a drunk doctor." You made sure to let the teasing tone leak through so he wouldn't think that was the only reason you were actually staying.  
"Guys, the movies about to start get over here before I eat you up," came a drunken statement from a very special blonde.  
You smiled at Spencer and said, "May the fun begin."


End file.
